


Stop

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: :), Angst, M/M, yoyoyo i'm back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: What they're doing right now has to stop, they both know that, but can they?
Relationships: Ghazul/Ganda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I need to start writing "angst with no death" so here goes.

Ghazul rubs his tired eyes, trying to catch every word that was written on his document. He has been trying his best to focus on his work when he suddenly feels two strong arms circling around his neck, along with the heavy weight of body pushing on him.

“Saya bosan, Pak,” a short pause, “ _Ayo_.”

Ghazul can feel the warm breath passing through his left ear as well as the sweet tone, he’s all too familiar with that now.

“Ganda, ini kerjaan saya harus kelar sebelum besok,” Ghazul reasons, but the seduction becomes bolder.

A kiss on his nape, a teasing lick and Ghazul can’t hold it anymore. He encourages the touch by running his hand into the other man’s head before finally , letting his ear being consumed by the hot slick cavern of Ganda’s mouth.

His breath becomes heavier with each passing second.

“Kamu tahu gimana saya kalau _main_ , kan?”

Ganda feels the grip tightens. The pain he feels now would be nothing compared to what would come next. It’s alright, he likes them anyway.

“Kapan sih saya pernah mundur dari tantangan Bapak?” Ganda answers with a short breath, smiling before he gets yanked down to meet Ghazul’s demanding mouth.

It’s rough and never sweet, the only thing he can taste in his mouth is lust and the need to satisfy.

Ganda is already panting when his back touches the soft surface of Ghazul’s bed. He barely gets any time to recover before Ghazul jumps on him.

The older man grimaces when Ghazul bites his shoulder. He holds his breath for what would come next.

It’s as painful as usual. Ganda groans as he gets stretched bit by bit until his body finally accepts all of Ghazul inside.

“Sudah saya bilang,” Ghazul reminds him. Ganda can only moans when Ghazul pulls himself back before slamming hard into him over and over again.

Ghazul is always so intense that Ganda feels like fainting each time, but he knows his body would be craving for it so much afterwards, that no matter how badly he was treated, he really doesn’t have any choice but to enjoy the pain and pleasure flushing over him all together.

Each morning it will always be the same. Each morning Ganda would feel numb as a reminder of what they just did the night before. Ghazul would wake up earlier than him and Ganda would open his eyes to meet the sight of an empty bed and Ghazul putting on his clothes. Ganda would try to get up, but to no avail, since his sore body prevents him from moving.

“Saya berangkat,” Ghazul says, without even giving a single glance, putting all his worksheet inside his bag.

“Nggak mau sarapan dulu?” Ganda offers him as a favor for the previous night. He won’t lie, he feels a little bad for making Ghazul abandoning his paperwork. That, and the fact that he could use a hefty breakfast too.

“Kamu mau masak buat saya?” Ghazul asks, grinning—or more precisely, mocking. “Bangun dari kasur pun kamu nggak bisa.”

Ganda can’t find anything to say in return, Ghazul is right after all, so he just silently agrees. He’s been so used to Ghazul’s sarcastic words that it doesn’t hurt his pride anymore.

“Jangan lupa kuncinya ditaruh di tempat biasa,” Ghazul says before leaving Ganda all alone.

The day feels slow for Ganda. After much struggle, he finally manages to escape the bed and hits the shower. After having made sure that the house is in a clean state, he leaves, putting the keys where Ghazul told him to. He knows how scary Ghazul can be if he disobeys his words.

It’s almost 7 pm when he receives a message from Ghazul, telling him not to bother picking him up from work and not to come to his place that night. Ganda knows what it means. It means he’s bringing _someone else_ home. A bit of him dies inside.

Licking his lips, Ganda holds the groceries bag tighter. There he goes his plan to make a hefty dinner that night. Ganda has a kitchen in his apartment, but it’s nothing compared to Ghazul’s modern kitchen, which is ironic because the man can’t cook even if his life depends on it.

In the end, he goes home to his own place. His kitchen might not be the most fully equipped one, but at least his refrigerator can still run to keep the raw ingredients so they’d still be good tomorrow.

It’s early in the morning when Ganda arrives at Ghazul’s place. He knows it’s better to come later when the man had woken up, but it turns out that his refrigerator wasn’t that good and he was afraid that the meat would go bad.

Ganda goes straight to the kitchen to store the ingredients. He’s contemplating on whether he should start cooking breakfast now or later when Ghazul wakes up. He shrugs and decides to make them now, hopefully Ghazul would later wake up when he’s done.

Ganda is heating up the frying pan when suddenly a slender figure emerges from Ghazul’s bed room.

Both of them freeze on their spots. The gir is ready to scream and Ganda (thankfully, for once in his life) knows what he should do to save the situation.

 _Lie_.

“Kamu pacarnya _Dek_ Ghani?”

Ganda’s heart clenches hearing himself saying the words, but he knows he needs to fake his emotions right now, especially when the girl starts believing that she had bumped into Ghazul’s _older brother_.

When Ghazul appears, the atmosphere had become much warmer between the two of them. It doesn’t take long for Ghazul to realize the situation and soon joins Ganda’s parade.

“Saya jadi nggak enak ketemu Mas nya begini,” she says with a bright smile.

“Nggak apa-apa, namanya juga anak muda, saya juga pernah di usia kalian,” Ganda assures her, offering Ghazul who just sat down beside his _girlfriend_.

They chit-chat some more before the girl excuses herself to change her clothes. No one else says anything after that.

Ganda only starts speaking when the girl approaches them to bid good bye. Smiling until the end, they don’t break the act before making sure she had really left.

Silence again before Ganda sighs and breaks the ice between them.

“Sarapan?” Ganda offers to him.

Ghazul doesn’t answer immediately.

“Kamu sudah ketemu dia,” Ghazul says. He pauses and waits for Ganda’s reply but there was none.

“Kita harus berhenti begini,” Ghazul continues, “Saya nggak mau nyakitin kamu terus-terusan,” his voice quite as a whisper. The sound of stainless bowl being put down roughly in the sink is the only reply Ganda gives him. He turns off the faucet and sighs, still refuses to meet his eyes with Ghazul’s.

Ghazul lowers his gaze, waiting for whatever to come next.

Ganda finally approaches him. Without saying anything, not even letting Ghazul says a word, he sits on Ghazul’s lap. Clinging on Ghazul while burying his head on the younger man’s chest. He secures his place by squeezing the man in a possessive hug.

“Ganda,” Ghazul tries to escape from the unwanted intimate embrace.

“Hari ini Bapak libur, kan?”

Ghazul pauses, then nods slowly. He feels the hug tightens.

“Saya bosan, Pak,” he sighs, “ _Ayo_.”


End file.
